movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Object Madness Halloween Movie
Object Madness Halloween Movie is a Horror-Challenge Object Show Movie that is released in October 31, 2018. Summary A new Character Name Sugar Cube. But there's 17 contestants With Kendryck the Wingless Dragonfly Cat as appear in this movie. In the Horror Challenge is escaped from the Spooky Castle. Plot In Puffball's house, Kendryck was enter the house already as he was wet. Puffbull ask him when he was flying. He tells Nickel to the Competition as he appears in 2 Object shows. Tennis Ball is sitting on a couch, playing a video game that is revealed to be PAC-MAN later on, Puffball is flying next to him, and Nickel is standing next to the couch. After Puffball and Nickel agree Puffbull that cannot get into a competition before either of them and Tennis Ball loses the game PAC-MAN, Tennis Ball sends off Nickel to get the mail. Nickel reluctantly does so and returns with a large pile of papers. Puffball and Puffbull are fighting eachother as Penny can calm down them. Cup finds an invitation and attempts to read it, being interrupted a couple times (the full invitation can be seen in the trivia). Tennis Ball, Nickel, Puffball, Puffbull, Kendryck, Cup, and Penny are waiting for the bus to take them to . After learning the ride will be three hours long, Cup attempts to watch YouTube videos, but she must put in a Wi-fi password to access the internet. , the bus driver, tells her to sit down after she asks for the password. 3 Hours Later All seven characters on the bus are bored and have nothing to do. Tennis Ball suggests they should see what happens when Penny and Nickel are put close to each other. Kendryck can sit down as he lick his paw when he was talking to them. Penny and Nickel both protest against this idea. Cup ignores Nickel's reasoning why it's not a good idea and kicks him into Penny. This causes the bus to explode, fly onto Insanity Island, and kill Nickel and Penny in the process. At Insanity Island Pickaxe is at the bus to see if anybody is in it. The door suddenly opens and all the people on the bus (except for Bottle Cap) fall out. It is revealed that Tennis Ball and Pickaxe are friends and have known each other before. Kendryck is the insect cat as he greets Pickaxe. Umbrella and Speakery are rejoin the show as contestants. The Scariest Challenge When Kendryck and the Contestants are going inside the Spooky Castle. Pickaxe can help the contestants out of the castle because there's a exit on the end. Kendryck was following the rules to the Contestants. there are 5 tunnels to find the exit. Here's the rules of the castle when Kendryck said: 1: Don't died. 2: Stay Calm yourself. 3: Stayin Alive. 4: AVOID THE BOOBY TRAPS!!!! Kendryck can split into 4 groups to go in 5 tunnels. Cherry, Candy Cane, E.D. and Football are in the first tunnel. Gamepad, Disc, Speakery and Basketball are in the second tunnel. Dice, Umbrella, Nickel and Penny are in the third tunnel. Tennis Ball, Cup, Puffball and Puffbull are in the fourth tunnel. And that leaves Kendryck has his group Daisy, Latte and Tack as they going in the fifth tunnel. When they go in the tunnels to split up, they going to find the exit. Cast Kendryck the Wingless Dragonfly Cat Jelly the Little Robot Chipmunk Sugar Cube (Main Villain) Pickaxe Bottle Cap Basketball Candy Cane Cherry Cup Daisy Dice Disc E.D. Football Gamepad Latte Nickel Penny Puffbull Puffball Speakery Tack Tennis Ball Umbrella Songs\Soundtrack Nightcore - The Hanging Tree Remix (The Arrived in the Horror Castle Scene) This Is Halloween - Groundbreaking Remix (The Band is playing Scene) Spooky Scary Skeletons (Remix) - Extended Mix - The Living Tombstone (The Party Room Scene) BATIM CHAPTER 4 SONG "Allison" ► Fandroid The Musical Robot (The Groups are still in the Castle Scene) Carousel - Melanie Martinez (Party in the House and Ending Scene) Transcript Object Madness Halloween Movie/Transcript OMN Shorts Kendryck and the Mouse How Candy Cane and Cherry Met How Cup was Adopted Football Reaches for a Score Games Kendryck's Escaping Castle Quest Jelly's Small Tunnel Quest Cup's Adventure in Wonderland YouTube Video Kendryck appears in Object Madness by RobloxFTWCreepypastasFTL (Kendryck got Accidents) (Request by Loser336 LynnLoud909) Survive the Area 51 (Object Madness Characters and Kendryck the Wingless Dragonfly Cat) by Mcdonald's FNAF FTW Creepypasta FTL Kendryck vs. Slender Man in Object Madness by RobloxFTWCreepypastasFTL Trivia * Kendryck is a Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol Character was made by Nickelodeon. * Sugar Cube wanted to Kidnap Daisy. * Jelly is the main Zhu-Zhu pet in the Wild Bunch. * Jelly was a robotic chipmunk with fur on her. * Kendryck wanted to rescue Daisy from Sugar Cube. * The movie scene when they going on a Field Trip. Studios Universal Studios Paramount Pictures PhoebeBebebebe Production Category:Object Show Movies Category:Paramount Animation Category:Universal Pictures Category:Horror films Category:2018 Category:October 2018 Releases Category:Kids Movies Category:PG Category:Adventure Category:Kids & Family Category:Animated movies